cwworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Info Humans are a race that lives in the World, they are the most dominant of all. Lifespan The lifespan of a human can differentiate and depends upon its lifestyle. Royals who live a wealthy and healthy life doe most of the time become older compared to people who live a poor life. Poor people are considered to reach an average age of around 80 years old, while the Royals will easily reach 120 years. Adult (age) A human reaches his adult age at 18 years old. Common Height The Height of a human varies depending on the genes of the person. The Average Height is 1.70 for Woman and 1.85 for Men. Alignment The alignment of a human depends mostly upon in which country they live. There two main groups of alignments within the Human race: # Royals: Those who ally with the Ardorian bloodline (the true bloodline of Humans) # Anti-royalists: those who oppose the Royals and don't accept their rule. # Imulans / Sandfolk: people that live in the deserts of the Imulan Empire and have adapted to life in the desert. Lore Humans have always been a leading race among the continent, ruling most kingdoms, but still often fighting among themselves. A human will most of the time fight for his kingdom/ freedom. Personality Humans are among the more social races in the world. They are other found in pubs having a drink with their friends. They are selfish in some occasions, but they do possess morality and will help those who need it. the reverse side is a reality as well, as they will punish those who oppose them. power greedy they are for sure. It's in a humans nature to always search for more power. This can be their downfall when being blinded by unlimited power. Favorite environments Humans can be very diverse. There are people the like to live within the safe walls of a castle or within a town. The other kind is those, who like to be within a forest-like environment, these are often hunters or travelers. In general, the townfolk will outweigh the rest. Appearance Humans are for most races tall, posses an anatomically correct body structure and have a normal face Strong’s Humans are known to be excellent fighters, their speciality lays within sword art. They are good archers but most of the time they'll lack a natural skill that an Elf will have. A human is capable to follow orders and think about new strategies. Weaknesses Humans can be stubborn, and be overconfident leading to their own doom, forsaking their natural ability to be good tacticians. Weapon of choice depends on their army role, But most humans will use a sword. Clothing When in war, a Human will wear a full set of armor, most of the time specialized to the army they serve. Travelers, Rangers,... these people will rather wear a more flexable and less loud cloths. Most of these men will only have a couple of armor plates across their body.